


Princess Loki （又名 肉文里都是骗人的）

by Efflucinda



Series: Thorki PWP [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflucinda/pseuds/Efflucinda
Summary: 真实到哭泣的肉文。洛基·奥丁朵缇尔殿下的初夜，又名 暴躁公主在线打哥





	Princess Loki （又名 肉文里都是骗人的）

阿斯加德再一次沉浸在欢庆之中，金绿二色的绸带装点大街小巷，今日是公主殿下洛基·奥丁朵缇尔的成人典礼。亚尔夫海姆的使者来得最早，带来精灵女王的赠礼——《真理之典》的手抄本。《真理之典》是现存最古老的精灵魔法咒语典籍，公主殿下可是对其肖想已久，若非其上的禁制只允许精灵王脉翻阅，只怕这本书已经躺在火焰宫的书房中。

甚至连约顿海姆也派遣使者，送上贺礼，亦是魔法典籍《霜华之章》，高阶的冰霜魔法典籍。这是绝对的嘲讽，九界之中谁人不知公主殿下乃是火神？更何况，书中的术法只有霜巨人能够使用，这典籍如何珍贵在阿萨人手中也不过是废纸一叠。

洛基倒是对这份礼物颇为满意，她一贯对约顿海姆的魔法充满兴趣。虽然说自远古冬棺失落，约顿海姆一蹶不振，但在远古之时，在阿斯加德还未曾在包尔王的领导下统一九界时，约顿海姆曾是最强大的国度，霜巨人法师的威名传遍九界。而如今，失落冰霜之心后，约顿海姆的魔法之源衰败，法师更是凤毛麟角，成为史书中无人问津的埃尘。

公主殿下最喜欢的还是矮人献上的聚金指环德罗普尼尔，每隔九天这枚戒指都会产生另外八只和它一样重的戒指。她从不掩饰自己对各种奇珍异宝的喜爱，她乐于从九界收集这些珍宝，填充父亲的宝库，赠与她的兄长。有些人对她这种行径嗤之以鼻，甚至嘲讽她为“喜鹊殿下”——就像喜鹊一样到处搜寻亮闪闪的小东西填满自己的窝。

对，她就是喜欢，那些宝物被无法欣赏它们之美的庸人据为己有，她的所作所为都是为了令它们更加光辉。再说，她又没偷又没抢，哪次不是他们打赌输了，将宝物拱手相让？既然他们有胆量和诡计之神打赌，就要做好输得倾家荡产的准备。

晚宴顺利举行，这可不常见。公主殿下乖巧地坐在母亲身边，乌黑长发盘起，露出白皙的脖颈，华美的金饰点缀发上，镶嵌其上的不是普通的宝石，而是墨绿的星屑，在殿堂之上熠熠生辉。奥丁朵缇尔殿下的美貌与她的顽劣一同被九界所知晓，阿斯加德的刺玫瑰，美艳欲滴却丛生尖刺。未及成年，她的魔法造诣便闻名九界，迟早要摘得第一法师的桂冠，从母亲手中接过鹰之羽衣。

洛基的手藏在桌下，一丝绿光刚刚点亮便被制止，弗瑞嘉轻柔地握住女儿的手腕，众神之母低声道：“亲爱的，今天是你的庆典，为什么不让它顺利的结束呢？”

洛基只能收回手，继续做她这完美端庄的公主雕像。那什么意思？她撇撇嘴。她不过是要把麦酒变成酸醋罢了，就变几个人的——索尔，她愚蠢的哥哥；沃斯塔格，她愚蠢哥哥的朋友；范达尔，那只四处开屏的雄孔雀。

要不是今天索尔坐在父王的身边，她才不会这么无聊。往日宴会她都是坐在索尔旁边，那可就有意思了，她会用鞋尖踢索尔的小腿，甚至蹬掉鞋子，踩在索尔的腿上，没有比捉弄索尔更为有趣的事情了。

“索尔，你为洛基准备了什么礼物？”弗瑞嘉好奇地问。她和奥丁命矮人为洛基打造了一套匕首，由他们二人亲自附魔，无需保养，会听从主人的命令召回，可以肆意改变大小。

“他跑遍九界，杀了九头骇人听闻的巨兽，然后用兽牙串了条项链送给我。”洛基毫不掩饰对这份礼物的嫌弃。虽然她知道那些巨兽有多棘手，这份礼物有多珍贵，但是实在是太粗暴野蛮了！不过，索尔还承诺她另一份礼物，另一份她更加期待的礼物，不能为第三个人知晓的礼物。

一向不苟言笑的众神之父也不得不举杯掩饰自己的失态，他和妻子无可奈何对视一眼，索尔的这份礼物还真是口味独特、画风清奇。

雷霆之神不免有些委屈，他又不好明说那不是项链，那是为了方便串成一串，那是给洛基的魔药材料，谁知道被洛基当成饰品了？前面妹妹来找他抱怨，说有些魔法汤剂里面的材料真是太麻烦了，要那些臭烘烘巨兽的牙齿磨成粉，自己才懒得去找。那他还不得为公主殿下代劳解决？

由于公主殿下并未有婚约对象，依照传统，殿下的舞伴便是她的兄长。索尔一手牵着洛基的手，另一只手搭在洛基的腰间，他低头就能看到自睫羽间漏泄的娇羞目光。王子殿下很喜欢妹妹今天的礼服，把亚尔夫海姆的森林织成锦缎、裁成长裙，也不及礼服的盎然绿意。

“我想我永远不会把这个位置让给其他人。”索尔在洛基耳边低语道。

洛基故意踩上索尔的脚，熟料她的兄长居然踩着乐点将她举抱起来，旋了一圈。公主殿下倚在索尔肩头小声说：“那你可得努力些，虽然我恶名在外，但追求者还是能挤满整个火焰宫的。”

“才火焰宫而已吗？洛基，难得见你如此谦虚。你太低估你的魅力了，我亲爱的妹妹，你的追求者遍布九界，有谁不被阿斯加德的刺玫瑰深深吸引呢？”索尔搂着洛基，“但他们都要失望了，因为今夜，我便要采撷这盛放的蓓蕾。”

诡计之神羞红了脸，她故作恼怒地拧了下索尔的胳膊：“你可以说得再大声点，让父王母后都听见，看他们不撅断你的锤子、打断你的腿。”

虽说兄妹乱伦之事在诸神间并不罕见，看看华纳海姆的典型范例，弗雷与芙蕾雅这对兄妹郎情妾意、你侬我侬，毫不避讳。但索尔与洛基毕竟身份特殊，众神之父的一双儿女也步了这后尘，虽不至于成为九界第一丑闻，但也是件不光彩的事情。

“你在乎？”洛基趴在索尔的胸膛上，星光与夜风编织成毯，搭在他们身上。此处是约顿海姆的铁森林，是个偷情的好地方。距离公主殿下的成年之日不到十年了。

索尔没有作答，他的手指在描摹洛基肩胛骨的曲线。

“哥哥，只要你说，只要你明明白白说清楚。你对我不抱有男女之爱，你对我没有丝毫绮念，又或者说你在乎你的好名声，你介意这乱伦的污名。我会取来冥界海姆的泉水，熬制魔药，我们会一同忘记一切，将这一切不光彩的关系彻底抹除。”洛基玩弄着索尔的金发，挑起一缕缠在指尖，松开，再挑起一缕，孜孜不倦。

“谁能在谎言之神面前说谎？”索尔在洛基的惊呼声中将洛基压在身下，他吻着公主殿下的额头，“我爱你，我对我的妹妹心生爱慕，我不在乎他人如何评说，我只知道，如果有谁要把你从我手中夺走，那么我一定会将你夺回来，哪怕父王因此震怒、将我流放，我也不在乎。”

“慎言，奥丁森殿下，你是在向谎言之神起誓。你若背弃你的誓言，以世界树的名义起誓，我必让你付出代价。” 奥丁朵缇尔殿下狠狠威胁道。

“无论如何，今夜我将为你献上最美妙的礼物，我亲爱的妹妹。”踩着最后一个乐点，索尔牵住洛基的双手，二人相互行礼，若无其事地回到各自的位置上。

是夜，闪电宫内灯火通明。一阵绿光闪过，洛基身影自阴影中浮现。公主殿下脱下繁复的礼服，只穿着件绸制睡裙，黑发还沾染着水雾，披在肩头。一想到即将发生的事情，公主殿下不免羞红了脸。

纵横九界、无所畏惧的谎言之神第一次陷入焦躁之中，有些期待、有些畏惧、有些难为情。她与索尔有过肌肤之亲，但还不曾有过男欢女爱。她虽然拜读过些旖旎文字，但理论和实践毕竟是两码事。性爱是欢愉的泉源之一，今夜这神秘之门便将向她敞开。

索尔从浴室中出来，便看到赤足在地毯上踱步洛基。洛基不知在专心致志想些什么，竟然丝毫没有注意到他的靠近。雷霆之神悄悄溜到洛基身边，然后打横抱起洛基，滚上了一张床。公主殿下靠在床头，那张利嘴顿失锋芒，她有些腼腆地问：“疼吗？”

索尔真想把这一幕用魔法水晶记录下来。看看，这就是舌绽莲花令诸神哑口无言的诡计之神，这就是搅得九界天翻地覆的公主殿下。往日那祸人的毒蛇此时像只弓起腰充满戒备的猫咪，见到新玩具好奇又畏惧。

公主殿下坦言：“我看书中描述，处子初尝禁果颇为疼苦。”

王子殿下摇头：“一派胡言，只要准备充分，怎会疼苦？”

公主殿下迟疑：“书中还说，此事乃世间极乐，有无限欢愉。”

王子殿下点头：“正是如此，食髓知味，日日想念。”

公主殿下沉思：“此乃同一本书所言，究竟孰真孰假。”

王子殿下语塞：“你试了就知道。不疼，很舒服，相信哥哥。”

公主殿下扬眉：“你怎么知道不疼？你又不是女子。”

王子殿下解释：“她们都说不疼。”

 

公主殿下震惊：“她们？什么她们？”

王子殿下理亏：“妹妹，我长你五百岁，早你五百年成年，这不是很正常的事情么？”

公主殿下沉默：“话虽如此，罢了，你既然对此事颇为熟稔，那就信你一回。”

索尔得令便伏在洛基身上，含住洛基的耳垂，一手揉捻着挺翘的乳房，另一只手则探入裙下抚摸着未经人事的秘花。洛基便老老实实地任由索尔上下其手，内心却颇为失望，看那些情色小说中的主人公，每每被如此对待便仿佛喝春药般情动，可现在她毫无感觉，甚至还觉得有些乏味。

“洛基，你有感觉了吗？”索尔见洛基又陷入沉思，不免有些手足无措。论理来说，此时洛基应当耵聍一声，双颊羞红，腿间潮湿流淌出爱液才对。

洛基看着索尔的眼睛，诚实地摇摇头。索尔收敛住那一丝尴尬，便往后退去，他掰开洛基的双腿，敞露出那片花园。茂密的耻毛下是粉嫩的花蕊，雷霆之神剥开小阴唇，露出藏在其中的蕊珠，然后用舌头挑逗起洛基敏感的阴蒂。

触电般的感觉令公主殿下不由得蜷起脚尖，她喘息着，感觉滑腻的爱液被阴道挤出。这和以往她自慰的感觉也没什么区别。索尔见洛基起了感觉，便伸出一根手指小心地探入穴口，他劝说道：“你肯定看了那本房中秘术，那个用以润滑的咒术此刻不用更待何时？”

洛基念动咒语，温热的液体浸润了阴道，浸湿索尔的手指。一根手指还好，并无太过奇怪的感觉，只是异物进入体内总有些不大习惯。又一根手指进入，洛基咬住下唇，勉强还能接受。索尔坐直，吻上妹妹那殷红的唇瓣，用两指浅浅抽插扩张着穴口。

洛基一手揪着床单，另一只手搭在索尔的肩头，指尖抵着雷霆之神的肌肉，只要情况稍有不对，她染黑的指甲便要刺进索尔的皮肉里。

索尔见洛基并无不适，便乘胜追击，三根手指抵住穴口，不过刚刚进入了一个指节，便被肩头的刺痛吓得止住了动作。

“等下！”洛基皱着眉头，她嘶嘶地抽气，“疼！”

索尔愣住了，赶忙抽出手：“这只是扩张，才三根，不疼的。”

“疼死了！你又不是我，你怎么知道不疼？”公主殿下愤愤道。她当然知道这是扩张，这是前戏，这是开始，但她就是疼啊！这和书里面写得不一样啊，那些主人公扩张到三根手指的时候轻轻松松，甚至还嫌细，还挺着腰求伴侣赶快插进来。可怎么到了她这里，第三根手指还没进来就撑得她生疼。

“我错了，我慢慢来，咱们再试试好不好？”索尔像哄骗孩童般哄骗着妹妹，他现在可是欲火焚身，小兄弟在裤裆里顶起鼓鼓囊囊的一坨，叫嚣着要一展雄风。佳人在前，他爱慕多年的洛基，双眼含泪、眉目含春，双颊羞红、玉体横陈，他怎么能把持得住。

一根、两根，他微微分开手指扩张着，希望这次能成功。实在不放心，雷霆之神又央求诡计之神再念了便润滑的咒语。诺伦三女神在上，你们可别乱编织这条命运线啊！索尔默默祈祷着。他抽出手指，一股作气送入三根手指——

洛基一声痛呼，一脚将索尔踹开。公主殿下双眼蓄满泪花，她咬牙看着索尔，恨不得掏出匕首给兄长那么一下，以他之痛慰己之疼。

疼。疼死了。比术法反噬、比中毒受伤还疼。她就没有尝过这样的疼。那些破书都是骗人的，舒服什么，舒服个鬼，她要把这些破书全烧了，把这些胡编乱造的作者全部关进地牢里，拿去给耶梦加得当夜宵！

王子殿下疑惑：“妹妹？”

公主殿下怒目：“你胆敢欺骗我，分明这般痛苦，你还诓骗我是世间极乐？！”

王子殿下委屈：“的确是舒服之事，你且忍忍，习惯就好。”

公主殿下震惊：“忍忍？三根还嫌不够吗？”

王子殿下踌躇：“恐怕尚且不够。”

公主殿下沉默：“你......你把裤子脱了。”

王子殿下遵命。

雷霆之神脱下睡裤，展示出他战无不胜、无往不利的另一把神锤，只怕整个九界也找不出更雄伟之物了。他捉住洛基的脚踝，试图安抚洛基的情绪，胯下的阴茎还随着他的动作抖了两抖。洛基怔怔地看着兄长的阴茎，再怔怔地看着索尔，目光上下游移，最终伸出手指指着索尔大骂道：“索尔·奥丁森，我往日虽然时常捉弄你，虽然喜欢在你身上下绊子，但从未心存恶意。你如此对我，是打算让我殒命于诞辰之日吗？！”

这番控诉令索尔摸不着头脑，他一头雾水地看着洛基：“不，我没有骗你。你且忍忍，进去了就好了。”

“进去？”洛基挣脱开，她坐起来，指着索尔的阴茎，手都因为气愤而有些发抖，“我不做了！这极乐之事你爱找谁做找谁做！我不做了！”

“洛基，就疼一下，疼完就舒服了！你可不是半途而废之人，我们不能功败垂成啊。”索尔捉住洛基的手腕，企图将妹妹拉入怀中，安抚下来谋而后动。

“呵！”洛基横眉冷笑，“我算是明白了，那书上说得没错，舒服，是舒服，你舒服。疼苦，是疼苦，我疼苦。好你个索尔·奥丁森，我竟然不知道你居然还有这么重心思。今日之事，我绝对不会就此罢休！”

索尔百口莫辩，他还没来得及辩解，只见一道银光便向他胯下飞来。雷霆之神急忙松手闪避，只见一柄小刀插在床铺之上。索尔一边闪避着洛基的攻击，一边慌乱提着裤子。王子殿下现在可是有苦没处说，他又不能召唤妙尔米尔来回应洛基的攻击，只能一味闪躲。

洛基一想到索尔要把那么大——她得用两只手才能比划出来的玩意，塞进来，还骗她一点都不疼，就气不打一处来。随手扔出的咒语一个准头偏颇就炸在了墙壁上，轰隆一声，在两人惊愕的目光中，闪电宫破了个大窟窿。

公主殿下震惊：“你居然敢躲？”

王子殿下后怕：“你谋杀亲哥？”

公主殿下否认：“可能咒语错了。”

王子殿下后退：“有话我们好好商量，再试试，真的不疼。”

“你还敢说？！”火神召唤出她的盔甲，她的火鞭，怒而追打雷神。

洛基·奥丁朵缇尔殿下成人礼的当夜，阿斯加德的居民与他国使臣有幸见证了最为华丽的烟火闪电秀。只见公主殿下将她的兄长——令敌人闻风丧胆的雷神索尔，追打得夺命而逃，从阿斯加德一路打到约顿海姆，不但惊动了众神之父，甚至连霜巨人之王劳菲也惊动了。

“我真的没骗你！洛基！我真的没骗你啊！”索尔抡着妙尔尼尔飞速奔逃，身后洛基化身为鹰隼追赶着他，还不时丢出石子砸他的头。

“你！闭！嘴！”伴随着一声尖利的鹰啸。

后续剧场之一：

劳菲：刚刚来这撒野的小丫头怎么看着那么眼熟。

奥丁：这俩混世魔王究竟在想什么。

弗瑞嘉：奥丁啊，你先坐下，冷静一下，别气到进入奥丁之眠，我刚刚看了下，索尔和洛基的命运线结在一起了。

奥丁：.......我捡洛基回来真的不是当童养媳的。

劳菲：你这个人人品有问题，偷别人女儿。

洛基：啥？我是冰霜巨人？啥？我是劳菲的女儿？啥？我要和索尔联姻了？

索尔：？？？

奥丁：两国的和平也算是在你们这辈间达成了，以后阿斯加德和约顿海姆就联合更名为约顿嘉德了。

弗瑞嘉：（流下宽慰的泪水）

洛基：（合并成一个国家，那一个继承人就够了。）

后续剧场之二 （Dom基，女王了解一下）

“我允许你动了吗？”鞭梢拍打上挺立的阴茎，洛基拿着马鞭呵斥道。女王陛下只披着黑色的皮草披肩，白皙的胴体在火光下显得圣洁又妖异。

约顿嘉德的国王陛下此刻被绑在床上，他的双手被纤细的绸带绑在床柱上，只打了个松垮的活结。雷霆之神哪怕是动动手腕，那两条绸带就要被挣开了。

洛基冷哼一声，丢下那根马鞭，伸手握住兄长的阴茎，指甲搔挠着淌出前液的马眼。她爬上床，骑跨在索尔身上，扶着索尔的胸膛缓缓坐下去。女王下令道：“如果那两根绸带开了，这一周你都别想插进来。”


End file.
